Lost Destinations
by SkyxFall
Summary: GC Magi AU. Dark and Light are constantly at a balance. The tale of this century will be born as a miracle, for an inevitable war will descend upon humanity. With the help of a born miracle, the world is put into a test. The future of their lives lays in the hands of the Magi. The choices are now, Depravity or Purity?


_****__**STORY WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS, PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION. You have been warned.**_

_Hello! I have finally done it and wrote a Grand Chase Magi AU, crazy! Note, this prologue does have spoilers to the current chapters of Magi. If you have never read or watched Magi and do not want to be spoiled, please I suggest you read or watch it first before reading this story. _

_So just a small talk about this story, this story will follow the storyline of Magi, but it will **NOT **be accurate. I will TRY my best to be as accurate as I can but characters/plots will not be as the same as Magi. Many things will be switched and change, please bear with me. I haven't watched the anime and I have no idea how different it is from the manga, but this will just strictly follow the manga. **THERE WILL BE NO OCS (ORIGINAL CHARACTERS) IN THIS STORY.**  
_

_If you have never watched or read Magi, it's alright! You don't have to know Magi to understand/read this story. Though if things do get confusing, feel free to tell me in PMs or in Reviews. _

**_Note: Will contain violence, political bashing, violence, swearing and angst._**

_Well then! I hope you all will enjoy this! Reviews will be much appreciated! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Jadeda**_

? - ?

"KAISSAS!"

The ground shook with great force, the sky were dark grey as thunder roar and rip the sky in half. A man stood alone with a book in his hand, determination were in his eyes as he looked at the pink hair girl that stood before him. His long blonde hair were flying in the raging winds, he could barely see anything from the darkness that is slowly eating the world.

"Naed." Brandis blue meet turquoise, betrayal were evident in Kaissas' eyes as the others around him tried to fight off the darkness that was invading their precious land.

"Kassias. You wouldn't expect this would you? You wouldn't have expected for me to betray you out of everyone. _My King._" Naed's delicate pale face held nothing but a wide smile as she opened her arms, as if to embrace the invading darkness.

"Why would you do this?" Pain filled Kassias' voice as his right hand grip the book tightly. He had expected betrayal to come but not from Naed, never Naed. But he was proven wrong, for what he fought so hard to believe and protect is slowly slipping away into the hands of _Father_. He watched grimly as the world is slowly being pulled into eternal darkness, of pain and fear.

"Because you were too arrogant King Kassias. I am going to do it, I am going to bring eternal darkness into your beloved _Luradis_. Watch it fall, just like how I watch you fall, _**King.**_" Naed explained, her smile never leaving her face. What used to be an innocent face is now filled with peace and love is just filled with evil.

Kassias smirked as he shook his head, he looked over at the medium, maybe it is too late but there is still a way. The ground and the sky has already been ripped apart but he still have hope.

"MIEL!" Next to him stood a girl, her hair were like spring green and in her hand was a Mallet. The girl had a pained look on her face as she looked at Naed, her green eyes unable to meet the other's eyes. She could not even give a glare to the other because deep in her heart she want this all to be a lie. But Miel knew well that this is not a dream, but a reality.

The pained cries of their people echoes around them, blood of the dead stained them all. The world is slowly crumbling, they still have one chance left but it was something risky. Kassias looked over at Miel, a soft smile was on his face. Even if the world is ending, only Kassias can still smile like that.

_"So you didn't allow it huh...in the end…"_

"You're wrong Naed. Do you think I would let you destroy my people and my land? You are so naive my dear Naed. I guess that is what I like the most about you." Kassias watch the other's smile fall. Her eyes narrowed once she realised what he had in mind, but it was too late, she could not stop it.

"YOU!" Naed bellowed in anger, she could not believe that she had miscalculated. She would not let Kassias ruin this, she will put a final stop to this, one way or the other.

Miel quickly went in front of Kassias as she spinned her mallet in a circle, the Star of Lakshmi appeared at her feet with runes circling the star glowing brightly under her feet. Kassias gave Naed a small smile, that is right she forgot about _them._

"Theida Nemasis!" Lightning are drawn down from the sky and towards the green hair girl, hitting directly at her mallet. With a flick of her delicate wrist, Miel swings her white and emerald jeweled mallet directly at Naed. An enormous concentrated lighting blast were swinged into her way, making it almost impossible to dodge it.

Naed growled as she drew out her duel thin swords, crossing them to form a X formation. Once she collides with the lightning blast a black barrier appeared in front of her, slowly converting the white magic into black. The mana around her grew as she cut through the blast to see Miel gone and Kassias with his book open.

"YOU!" She yelled, pointing one of her swords at Kassias who stood there calmly with small smile on his face. Naed is always one step behind him, and it amused him greatly even in a situation like this.

"Yes Naed?" Pages whirl around, above them is a black hole and like a vacuum sucking things into it's endless hole. If there is one thing left, it is _humanity._

"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME KASSIAS. THIS IS MY VICTORY. I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THIS PLACE." Naed charged forward to Kassias, her pink braids dancing in the wind as she twirls at Kassias with black mana surrounding her. Before she could even get near the said man, a bright light shined in her face. She could feel something pulling her away, she screamed and thrashed against the pulling force but she knew it was pointless. She had lost to the man, her plans had been thwart.

Opening her eyes, she was in a different place. It was clear that this is not Xenia, but somewhere else. She cursed as she stabs her blades into the ground swearing that she will ruin Kassias and this world of his. She will bring back "Father" and let the same fate of Xenia be put onto this world as well.

"Just you watch Kassias. This is not the _**end**_."

* * *

? - Tower of Illusions

"What is this?" A soft child like voice asked. A pale finger pointed at a picture, it was a map of the world.

A light airy laughter echoed in the huge room. Books of different age filled the said huge room. A bright light illuminate the room through a occlus on the top. Pages of different topics were open, but there sat a small child with just one book in front of her. She looked up from the map, looking the huge figure that sat in front of her. Violet eyes were filled with curiosity and a thirst to understand. She wants to know why she was born and why she is here. What is her purpose in this world?

"It's a map." Was all the answer she got from the huge figure. The child huffed in annoyance and rolled her violet eyes before glaring at the figure.

"Yes I know that. What is the map _of_?" She asked once more, this time more demanding than the first. She looked down again, absorbing the picture into her mind. She want to get out of this place, she wants to see this world.

"A map of Aernas." The child beamed and looked up when she heard the answer. She had read about Aernas, of people, kingdoms, rulers and many different things.

"Lime...Why am I here?" It was hushed and soft. They did this everyday, Arme would ask the same question everyday and Lime would only repeat the same answer to her.

"Because you are the Magi Arme." Arme frowned, she had heard this million of times and she was getting awfully sick of hearing it. She liked Lime and the books here but she wanted to get out of here and explore this world that is Aernas.

"Why am I the Magi Lime? What is this Magi? Why can't I get out of here? I want to be out of here." She didn't mean to scream at Lime, but she couldn't hold in her anger and annoyance. Her life is nothing but a mystery, she doesn't know anything about herself other than the fact that her name is Arme and that Lime is her guardian. Hot tears came down as she tries to hold them back. She really want to get out of this place and everything Lime gives her one of those riddle answers, it only makes her even more confused and annoyed.

"..." Lime did not reply after the other's short outburst. She looked at the tiny girl before as she spoke softly. She knelt down as she knew it was time.

_** "My King, I the Great Magician shall grant your wish. You can wish for great fortune, to rule over millions of stars, or for eternal life. **_

_**Now.. what is your wish?"**_


End file.
